fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bright
Bright '(ブライト''Buraito) is one of the main mascots in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure! and the fairy partner of Unmeikawa Haruko/Cure Memory. His human form is a 15-year-old boy, Takeda Hikaru. He is originally a Miracle Gem and the Gem of Life. He ends his sentences with "~raito". Personality He is a mature mascot and always take care of other fairies as his younger siblings. He is energetic and excited about things in his life. He is the most intelligent and smart among the mascots, as he always discovers things around him. He is also calm and doesn't care of petty things. He also loves eating fast-food, especially hamburgers and potato chips. He likes Spark and cares for her the most. In Miracle Kingdom, he and Twinkle were the only ones to be able to transform into humans. That ability came from his desire to protect Spark, as she was a crybaby and he didn't want her to cry. On Earth, he also joins the girls' school. He is quite handsome so the girls in school admire him very much. Also, he is the oldest of the team when he's in his human form, so the girls and mascots call him "-senpai". Appearance Bright is a dog-like mascot. He has light green fur and dark green hair with emerald eyes. He has long ears and a golden necklace. His paws are very sharp and he can cut a branch with them. As Takeda Hikaru, he is a 15-year-old boy and is in grade 9. He has dark green hair and emerald eyes. He has bright skin and he is quite tall. He usually wears his uniform. His casual clothes consists a green shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes. History His life in Miracle Kingdom and Ancient Darkness's invasion The Miracle Kingdom was peaceful and full of happiness. But one day, the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. They destroyed the kingdom and stole all the Miracle Gems, which represents everyone's dreams. However Queen Royale Ange, the queen of the kingdom, used her power to protect the palace, as well as the four main Miracle Gems. She summoned them, as they became 4 mascots respectively: Spark (Hope), Glitter (Love), Bright (Life) and Twinkle (Courage). Then she sent them to Earth and told them to search for legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. However, on their way to Earth, Spark and Glitter were separated from Bright and Twinkle. Bright and Twinkle landed on the neighbor town of Hoshigaoka, and they started their journey to find their partners. Meeting the Cures Spark and Glitter started to feel very strange. They said that they could sense the appearance of two fairies from Miracle Kingdom. Then they saw two familiar shadows and chased after them. While chasing them, Mirage appeared and showed the two fairies in her hand, Bright and Twinkle. However they managed to get out. Then the four fairies combined to bring Pretty Cure power, and they could fight Mirage with Combination Stardust Shower. Partnering with Haruko The team asked Haruko to join them, but she disagreed because she still couldn't forgive for her own mistakes in the past. She ran out and started to think about the duo. Bright also chased after her and then they talked about joining the team. Bright said that she just needed to do everything she wanted. Haruko was encouraged and she smiled, and thanked him. Suddenly Hiroku appeared and summoned three Devils, and they were all speedy. Shining and Silver arrived and Memory decided to join them so that she will able to be stronger and have more friends. Then, with the power of the fairies, and Bright supported Memory, they used their new attack, Triple Golden Star Burst. Being captured Arien, Hiroku and Mirage decided to capture the fairies to prevent the girls from interrupting them. They summoned a triple Devil. The girls tried to rescue the fairies, but Mirage told that she will kill them, so they must stop. However, the fairies encouraged them that even without their powers, they will still be able to combine their power. They didn't accept that, and as their wills to protect the fairies grew stronger, they were powered up, so that they could rescue the fairies. They came back, and used the GemCards' help to perform a stronger version of Heartful Star Power Healing. The final battle After the battle with Evil Pretty Cure, the Cures were brought to the main hall of Ancient Labyrinth and they met Black Hell there. He destroyed the labyrinth for a larger battle field. He used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils, so that they will give him more energy. The Cures turned into their upgraded form and tried to attack, but he didn't matter, even with Super Golden Stars Explosion. He then attacked them with a giant energy blast, but a mysterious silhouette appeared and protected them from his attack. The fairies recognized her as Princess Angelus, the legendary princess of Miracle Kingdom. She told the girls to run away and she will fight him, but they disagreed. Princess Angelus sudddenly saw Queen Evil behind Black Hell. The others were very shocked when Princess Angelus revealed to them that Queen Evil was her younger sister, Princess Engel. Queen Evil fought together with Black Hell to support him. Princess Angelus told Spark to give her the powers of the GemCards. Spark gave her the Legendary Book and she summoned the Cards' power and wished to them. They glowed and a magic was born: Queen Royale Ange and Miracle Kingdom were both resurrected. Black Hell was angry and he used his power to lock the entrance between the two places, so that Queen Royale Ange won't be able to come and support them. He also separated the Cures, but the GemCards allowed them to have a wish again. They wished to be together forever, so they were brought back to Black Hell's location. Their bonds and wills reached the lock and broke it, allowing Queen Royale Ange to arrive. She saw Queen Evil and also recognized her as her daughter. She then gave power to Pretty Cure to purify Queen Evil, even that could defeat her forever. The girls combined their power and performed Super Golden Stars Explosion, with the holy power from Queen and Princess Angelus. It purified Queen Evil and defeated her. Queen and Princess were miserable of her death, but she was reborn as Princess Engel because of her wish: to be together with her mother and sister forever. Black Hell lost Queen Evil and he was very angry. He took the last dark power of Queen Evil and became stronger and turned into his true form. He was very giant and defeated the Cures easily, and he was able to break Queen and Princesses' shields. The Cures were de-transformed, the fairies lost their HeartGems and the three were injured, especially Princess Engel. The Cures lost the ability to transform, so they cried in despair, which gave Black Hell more power. However, Queen Royale Ange and the princesses encouraged them, as they summoned all the final and ultimate power of all lives and spirits in the world. This power turned the fairies into Legendary Mascot and gave the Cures their Miracle Form. Together, they performed the final and strongest attack, Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon to defeat Black Hell and finish Ancient Darkness. So, the girls started a new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Unmeikawa Haruko: '''Her Cure partner * 'Spark, Glitter, Twinkle: 'Other fairies who come to Earth together with her. They are also other Cures' partners. * 'Princess Angelus, Princess Engel: The princesses of Miracle Kingdom. They are two of her best friends. Abilities Bright is able to summon GemCards, as well as the other fairies and their sub-abilities. He is able to summon his HeartGem for his partner, Haruko, to transform to fight. Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle support the Cures in their battle and also their group attacks. He also has the ability to fly in different speeds. Like the other fairies, Bright is able to transform into a human, a 15-year-old boy named Takeda Hikaru. In this form, he still has similar points to his mascot form. To change between his two forms, he says the spell "Raito Raito~ Kagayaku! Change!". Songs Bright's voice actor, Sakaguchi Daisuke, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Matsuka Miyu, who voices Spark, Kawata Taeko, who voices Glitter and Ishida Akira, who voices Twinkle. * Green Life * Aozora no Hikari Duets * Glorious Hero (with Ishida Akira) * Magical Spirit (with Matsuka Miyu, Kawata Taeko '''and '''Ishida Akira) Trivia * He is the first male mascot of this season. * He is the oldest of the team when he is in his human form. * He is one of the few male mascots who has a crush on another female mascot. * He is the first mascot of the team to have the ability to transform into human before the story started. * His "-raito" phrase can be translated to "light" or "right". However, according to the theme, its true meaning is "light". * He is the first green main mascot out of all seasons. (the Fairy Tones are not counted). Category:Mascots